There are a variety of uses of elongated load carrying members such as round ropes or flat belts. One such use is to suspend the loads in elevator systems and known load carrying members are used for driving/propulsion in elevator systems. Round steel ropes have been the industry standard for many years. More recently flat belts including a plurality of tension member cords substantially retained in a jacket have been used in elevator systems. While there are advantages associated with such belts in an elevator system, there are also challenges presented.
For example, one challenge presented by some elevator belts is achieving a desired amount of traction between the belt and a traction sheave that causes movement of the belt and thus the elevator car. Different approaches have been suggested to achieve particular traction characteristics on a surface of an elevator belt. One approach is shown in the Published International Application WO 2005/094255. In that document, a jacket includes a roughened surface to provide desired friction characteristics.